


Working for Him is Such a Drag

by actual_cat_human



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Barely any detail, F/F, F/M, Implied stobotnik, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Sorta a song fic?, They’re not together but the crush is heavily implied., This is garbage and I’m aware of that, implied polyamory, its literally just to communicate the weird idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_cat_human/pseuds/actual_cat_human
Summary: The reader is one of the only people to survive under Robotnik’s employ, they and Stone have a bonding experience over the reader’s hobby.
Relationships: Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020)/Reader, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Working for Him is Such a Drag

Much to the surprise of nearly everyone you worked with, you’d lasted about three and a half months as the secondary assistant to Dr. Ivo Robotnik. 

The higher ups had threatened Robotnik with something vague and serious as Stone was putting in almost triple overtime and hadn’t taken a recorded day off in nearly three years. Thankfully, in requesting a second assistant be hired, the brass didn’t even attempt to assign anyone- they merely provided the entirety of personnel to Stone and told him to pick the most suitable. The first two had not gone very well, and Stone had rapidly discovered that extensive experience withstanding torture and interrogation were not actually as helpful in withstanding Robotnik has he’d assumed.   
In fact, Stone realized that any second assistant would mostly just be there as an actual assistant as Stone would still always be present (just not officially). It was for precisely that reason that Stone had selected you. You’d met the majority of what he’d deemed ‘the requirements’ except for any sort of active combat or espionage- and apparently Stone had been right to pick you as you’d lasted longer than anyone, other than Stone himself. 

An added benefit of your employment was that Stone essentially gained a friend for the first time in ages as you two had the bond of working for the same maniac. The two of you had actually become quite good friends, meeting up for drinks after work on the rare occasions one or both of you was not needed. Luckily for you, your schedule working for Robotnik was actually fairly reasonable- not much more time commitment than a typical job, which allowed you to continue to enjoy your hobbies away from work. It was this coming Friday that you realized you’d finally get the chance to invite Stone out with you- Robotnik was being sequestered so to speak and Stone would not be with him for the evening. The excitement was doubled as Stone seemed genuinely interested and excited to come see you. 

Stone loosened his tie as he entered the bar, it was crowded and loud and after the quiet and bitter attitude from Robotnik all day it was a welcome change. He sent you a quick text saying that he’d arrived a bit early, which was no surprise. Grabbing a drink from the bar, he was informed that you had saved a table for him. A bit surprised, but grateful, Lee thanked the bartender and wove his way through the crowd toward the stage area at the opposite end of the bar. The high top table was closer to the stage than Stone would’ve liked, when watching shows he usually preferred to be toward the back in case he needed to leave quickly. He didn’t have time to linger on the though as it seemed as though the moment he set his glass down on the table, the lights went out in the bar and all the loud conversation hushed rapidly. After a few moments of silence, a song started up as the curtains drew back from the stage revealing a lone silhouette, barely outlined by red and blue lights. 

Stone’s brain short circuited. 

The first few chords were immediately, agonizingly familiar- as was the lighting. 

“I like the way you smile at me...”

The figure slowly walked- or more accurately stalked- toward the edge of the stage, long coat billowing slightly out behind them. 

“I felt the heat that enveloped me...”

They made as sweeping gesture across the crowd with a graceful, gloved hand, still obscured by the lighting. 

“And I saw what I liked to see...”

Stone swallowed heavily, heart racing, as the lights shifted to finally reveal

“I never knew-“

The smirk that played on your lips as you mouthed along to the words

“Where evil grew”

Your drag version of Dr. Robotnik was nearly spot on- from the custom made coat to the perfectly waxed (albeit fake) mustache. Though you weren’t nearly as tall as him, the proportions of your outfit made you seem much taller. The platform heels helped as well. 

Continuing your routine while scanning your eyes across the crowd you were just able to see Stone who looked as though he might drop dead at any moment. He might not make it through the whole routine- as you were just getting warmed up. Working for the doctor, you’d walked in on his little dance breaks enough times to construct a pretty alluring dance routine to accompany your lip synch- to ‘Where Evil Grows’ of course. Salacious hip thrusts and all. 

Continuing through your routine you barely managed to keep the smug, and so classically Ivo smirk on your face despite both Stone’s reaction and the cheers you were receiving from the crowd.  
It got particularly difficult at your first big reveal- whipping off the overcoat to reveal a tight black leather harness strapped over the top of a bright red dress shirt. That earned you a round of whistles and cheers, only fueling you more. However, even with all the attention, your eyes were locked on Stone. As the song had gone on he’d progressed from looking gobsmacked, to frightened to now- somewhere between embarrassed and flustered and you were absolutely loving having that effect on him. 

Finally the song was reaching its end-   
“ every time I look at you”  
You pointed at Stone and winked

“Evil grows...”  
Just to put the nail in the coffin, you licked across your teeth with a devious smirk

“in me” 

Strutting off stage to a chorus of cheers, you knew that it was bound to be a very interesting day at work tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely cringe and barely edited so don’t be too harsh 😅 it just came to me when I was dancing around my apartment one day and I had to inflict it on all of you. I hope you like it maybe lol


End file.
